Join Us
by SalazarMorfinGaunt
Summary: Read it, No summary.


Join us/SalazarMorfinGaunt

Fnaf/Hp

I do not own Harry Potter.

I do not own Five Night's at Freddy's.

Please don't sue.

"This is Dialogue"

Dead!Harry,Animatronic!Harry

It was Halloween at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, children surged into the restaurant with a swooshing finality. Everyone except Harry Potter, a child living with his elephant of a cousin and whale of an uncle. His aunt which much resembled a horse walked in with an ugly pink fuzzy purse swinging on his arm. "Dudders, go ahead and go inside we will pick you up at 7:00." Said Harry's uncle. Harry knew that Dudley would be able to get to celebrate Halloween here because the doctors said that if he didn't change his diet he could likely die, this included not eating Halloween candy. He sighed as his uncle whispered to him, "Stay out on the bench outside and DO NOT move." Harry did as he was told, waiting for his Uncle and Aunt to leave in their old beat up car. He hummed a tune that was stuck in his mind, it was a haunting tune he thought, but he didn't dare hum in front of Dudley, or else he would tell Uncle that the "freak" was annoying him. Harry looked through the window and saw the other children play games and eat candy. The management looked happy, but it was probably a mask to make the children happy. Harry thought long and hard about the animatronics, something was off about them, like a real person was controlling them, it was odd. He looked around, the sun was setting and it was 2 degrees outside. No one ever noticed him, he thought he was invincible to everyone around him, but then something caught his eye. A man with bright pink hair pulled up in a car, an old Mercedes. "Hello child, what are you doing out here in the cold? Why don't you go inside to the warmth?" Harry didn't respond, but open the door and walk inside. He was quickly greeted with the warmth he needed but something else was odd. He saw the man with pink hair walk in from the back, except he had a gold rabbit suit, which looked like the Bonnie animatronic but dumped in a gold paint pool. A group of children followed him, immediately suspicious, Harry followed tip-toeing behind the group, the man led the children in a back room which Harry followed. Suddenly the man lashed out with a knife, the children screamed including Harry, whom had tried to rush out of the room but was quickly blocked by the man whispering, "the warmth, it is here." A pain went through Harry when he looked down and saw a knife in him, gasping for air he looked up, the other children were dead. They had blood leaking out of them like water surging into a beach shore. The man laughed menacingly, quickly removing the knife, which caused Harry to yell in a lost voice in pain. The sound came out dry and dying, Harry felt the man grab him and put him into something, like he was being shoved into a jar. It was an animatronic.

When Harry awoke, he realized he was laying on the ground, he felt the warm blood dry and his bones regrow. He felt his skin change and his body shift. The ground was cold and comforting, looking up he realized the children were looking at him, except there was a ghostly presence surrounding them. They looked at him in disgust, "w-what?" he asked weakly, one of them spoke out, "It's all of your fault, you got us killed, you could of gotten help, instead of following us." Harry weakly replied "but- NO BUTS. IT IS YOUR FAULT." He was cut off by a girl this time, she had golden blonde hair. "Why did you have to do this to us?" asked a boy this time with angry red hair. Harry felt a pushing force against his body, gasping for air he felt all of the pain from his death, he was being pushed through the sky with his lungs being filled with air. His hair turned a royal purple, his eyes glowed like a lantern. Then he blacked out.

When Harry awoke, his body felt changed, he had grown, his arms were longer and his hair was a royal purple. His bed was a dirty sheet with a milky white pillow with no cover. His apartment he thought was dirty with stains on the carpet, leaks in the ceiling and pizza boxes on the ground. Harry dressed in an old purple uniform with blue jeans. His car was a beaten up Eldorado. Using his powers, he made his car drive him, out of the parking lot and onto the road. He was always able to control things, it was odd. He saw a giant billboard for a new attraction, Fazbear's Frights. Harry wanted to ask the other children why they banished him, but first he wanted to free them of their torture. Quickly driving to the building, it was around 5:00 AM and no one was here. Swiftly running to the front he had flashbacks. It was the same building as the one on Halloween. Looking around, Harry kicked the door open, surprisingly it was unlocked, opening the door and then locking it he ran into the back. There were the animatronics, looking for something to destroy them, he found a crowbar. One by one he destroyed the animatronics releasing the children's spirits. One by one the spirits leaked out like smoke appearing in front of him. Except there was a new one, he had raven black hair and emerald green eyes, it was him. "How is this possible?" he gasped to himself, " _Vincent, Vincent."_ Who was Vincent? A child, the one with brown hair and was rather large put his hands out, Harry felt the pain of ripping through him, putting his own hands out he screamed and the children all fell to the ground, they were gasping for breath, except for him. The boy with raven hair, or him, started unleashing power, it was like running a hot knife through butter, he forced Harry back into the abandoned spring lock suit. Harry thought he was safe, but he felt a click, locks suddenly sprung out of place causing a sharp pain all around Harry. Screaming, he looks down and sees blood gushing from him, yelling out, for anyone, he sends one last magical spike out, the children were on their feet looking at him with no remorse, but suddenly they felt the spike, the pain from Harry was moving from himself to them, the animatronics were built up again, encasing the children. Which gave them the pain Harry was feeling, "Why would you do this to us? What did we do to you?" This question surprised him, he responded with a weak voice, "You banished me, blaming me, causing me pain and guilt and WASTING my life." The animatronics exploded with a finality causing Harry to forever be stuck in the wasteland of Springtrap haunting whoever was near.


End file.
